User blog:IFauxy/Darkness: Rebirth -- Chapter 2: A double saving
Chapter 2 - A double saving Time passes by, and it seemed kinda fine. I honestly feel bad that Eevee couldn't come with us to freedom, and I thank Arceus for giving me this life. I also couldn't have done it without Drift. She took me with her to what she knew what was good for her. I didn't even see what bad was about to come, until a month, after we just came to the forest. I was just sleeping in a patch of grass, and I didn't notice anything. I woke up when I heard a whipping sound, like, a Pokemon getting captured. I burst my eyes open, and I couldn't believe what I saw. There, lying in the other side of the grass where Drift usually slept, was nothing. She could be anywhere, the spring, the Torterritory to cause some trouble, or perhaps the berry patch to steal some berries. I checked and looked, but there was nothing to be found. "Drift? Driiiiiiiiiiift! Have ya found something useful? Drift! Drift! Drift! " I yelled and called, but it came to no use. I called her one last time, and finally, I heard her faint voice yelling her cry. I had no idea what direction it was coming from, so I went to the right of the path I was on. There was a cave, and, as curious as I was ever, I crept inside. I heard something that sounded like a Drifloon's cry, but, it was a swarm. A swarm of Zubats. "Ack-ack! What is THIS pretty gal doing here?" said one. "Pretty or not, she's invading our territory! Let's attack, shall we?" another added. "Hold on, we don't want to let her leave! She's sure to invade again, any other ideas?" echoed a loud voice. I let out a sigh of relief, but then, a rather huge Golbat stepped in front of me. "Let's-" A voice from a small Zubat was inturrupted by the echoing screech come from the Golbat's mouth. "Let's let our cromaster decide, won't we? Besides, we don't want to drown him in insane thoughts." Suddenly a rather odd, scratchy voice came out of nowhere. "Welcome to the Bluebat cave, otherwise known as our territory." A small bat with two wings crept up behind the Golbat. Size-wise, the Golbat looked like the cromaster instead of the tiny, weak-looking one. "They call me the Cromaster, I am a Crobat. Here, in our full-secured territory, we chase away intruders like you to send a message saying,'Now we have chased you out, never come back!' which has been successful, everytime. However.. you look.. strong. How about we serve you a special case?" Instead of being intimidated, I died in laughter. "Hah, you, cromaster? You just look like a baby Zubat to me." Next thing I knew, not to make fun of someone's rank because of their size. The deputy Golbat poison-fanged me, leaving me seeing the darkness. When I awoke, I was stuck. I yelled out for help, but nobody came. Minutes and minutes of boredom for me passed by, unless the bars melted. There I saw in the shadow, was the shape of a Braixen. She silently grabbed me by the scruff like Drift did a month ago, and led me to a room where I saw plenty of Zubats lying on the ground, fainted, including the Cromaster and deputy. Then, when we finally saw light again, I caught my breath. "Who.. are you? Well, thanks for saving me I guess," I asked and thanked. Unexpectedly, she spoke. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I am Sunset, a Braixen. Say, I know where your balloon friend is at. Come." Sunset took me and swiftly ran to the destination. It felt like a teleportation, but we could see the surroundings on the path we travelled. We saw the sight of Drift, in a net, under the hands of a trainer. "Oh, so, is this a female Eevee? Oh, boy! Those are rare, I better give it to the boss!" the trainer exclaimed. I was afraid. I couldn't see Sunset anywhere. She disappeared. The trainer wore a red-and-black uniform, with a patterned Y in the middle. He dropped his bag, shaped his hands like claws to grab me, and tried to capture me, while I was running around squirming. "Sunset! Help! Why'd you leave me here?" I shouted. I ran to the net when I had time, but I saw Sunset trying to untangle the knot, trying to not to hurt Drift. Sadly, the trainer caught on to Sunset, and there was nothing I could do. Then I heard a Eevee cry. Unexpectedly, Rainy appeared. He clawed the net open and scratched the trainer. "Ah! Stupid Eevee, I will return!" he threatened. On the back of his uniform, I read,"Yveltal." I guessed their orginization is called,"Yveltal". Sounded like a name of a Pokemon, but I couldn't make out what it looked like. "I thought you were so scared to be in the forest!" Drift roared at Rainy. "Well, there's this thing called changing your mind! Ever heard of it?" Rainy argued back. Sunset broke down the arguement when she said,"Guys, guys, jeez! Calm down, will ya? There's no point in arguing during the success of defeating a member of a cruel orginization!" "Yeah, Sunset's right. You guys need to calm down." I agreed with Sunset. Then, I realized, Team Yveltal! The horrible team Rainy was talking about! We scared away one of the members! However, the excitement died down when a big, Y-Shaped figure appeared in the sky.... Trivia *"Sunset", is named after the wikia admin, "SunsetKitten" **I did this because she was a fan of my crazy,"Weird Story Trend" story, so I decided to put her in this one. **Sunset being a Braixen is a reference to Delphox being her favorite Pokemon. *I started this when my computer time was almost up, and when it was, I went and played my 3DS. I continued and finished this today. *The Zubat Swarm was supposed to be the Houndour Pack, but I decided to do a 2-stage evolution instead, for the deputy and the leader. **The leader of the Houndour Pack was planned to be a big Houndour, and the deputy was a Houndoom. The leader's name was supposed to be the Leadour, a pun of a word mix with Leader and Houndour. Category:Blog posts